


Blood Moon

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, NDRV3 Spoilers, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Trans Characters, Trans Saihara Shuuichi, Unusual Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Shuuichi Saihara was just about the last person that Tenko ever expected to encounter in the library at fifteen minutes to midnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> contains a couple important chapter one spoilers but is otherwise spoiler free
> 
> anyways i live and die for platonic tenko & saihara

She felt sick to her stomach.

Tenko's nightmares had started again, and she couldn't sleep. She couldn't even bear to stay in her room, otherwise she might throw up. It wasn't even midnight yet, but Tenko was certain that she'd be getting absolutely no sleep that night.

She wandered the dark hallways, not knowing where she was going. Perhaps if she wore out her restless body, the nightmares wouldn't bother her anymore, but that was a stretch. Tenko had tried that tactic in the past, and it rarely worked.

Tiptoeing in the darkness was better than the nightmares, though.

Most of the others stayed locked in their rooms at night, and Tenko couldn't really blame them. After everything that had already happened, and the threat of death that hung over the prison academy, it made sense that everyone would want to remain hidden during the witching hour.

Somehow, she ended up in the library. Tenko felt her throat grow tight as she realized where she was. It looked like a perfectly normal room now, even with the suffocating darkness.

But the strangest part was the shadowy figure standing about four feet in front of her. Tenko moved into a fighting stance, as she inched forwards. However, when she recognized the person who was staring blankly at a spot on the carpet, she stood up properly. She hesitated for a moment, then said, "Saihara-san?"

Shuuichi Saihara was just about the last person that Tenko ever expected to encounter in the library at fifteen minutes to midnight. Though, with everything that had happened as of late, it wasn't particularly strange. Tenko didn't like most of the boys, but Saihara was up there on the list of the more tolerable ones. So... what was he doing awake?"

Saihara jumped, "C-Chabashira-san! I'm sorry... I didn't realize you were there."

Tenko shrugged, "Tenko doesn't care. What are you doing up?"

Saihara looked away, "I... I have something important to do, but when I was looking for someone to help, I ended up here, and..."

Tenko looked down at the carpet and nodded, "Tenko gets it."

Saihara asked, "Chabashira-san? Can I ask you for a favour?"

Instantly, Tenko grew defensive, "Tenko doesn't do favours, especially not for boys. What, are you looking to replace Akamatsu-san, now that she's dead?"

Saihara flinched.

"Tenko realizes that was a low blow," she said quietly, "Sorry."

Saihara sniffed, then asked, "Do you have any pads?"

Tenko blinked a couple times.

"Or tampons?" Saihara continued, "I'm sorry, but I'm desperate right now. I've been out here for an hour and a half looking for anyone who's awake-"

She cut him off, "Yeah. Follow Tenko to her room."

"Thank you."

Tenko turned around and led Saihara back through the corridors, all the way to her room. When they got there, Tenko went straight for the plastic box underneath her bed. She produced a bag of pads and threw them at Saihara, who barely managed to catch them in time.

"They're all yours," she said, when Saihara opened his mouth, "Tenko has extras."

It wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the real truth either. She didn't have any extras, but she also had no use for them in the first place. Whoever had placed everyone in the whole mess was only looking on the surface when they distributed the items.

Saihara said, "I'm in your debt. Can I use your..."

"No problem," Tenko replied, and Saihara rushed into her bathroom.

She sat down on her bed, kicking the plastic box as she did. Saihara was gone for a couple minutes, but when he came back, he looked immensely happier. He said, "I really owe you. Thank you so much, Chabashira-san."

Tenko shrugged, "Don't mention it. Seriously. Tenko doesn't want to be known for helping out boys."

That brought a huge, teary eyed, smile to Saihara's face. Then he said, "And... can you promise not to tell anyone about...this?"

"Tenko doesn't like boys, but she's not a monster," she replied. When Saihara didn't say anything, she added, "Her lips are sealed."

"Thank you," he whispered, "Good night, Chabashira-san."

With that, he left her alone in her room.

Tenko whispered, "Good night," even though he couldn't hear her anymore.

She lay down on her bed, wiped out and hardly able to keep her eyes open.

Her nightmares didn't resurface again that night.


End file.
